


A Little Overexuberance

by Anxiouslykitty



Series: Christmas 2020 [2]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Crying, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiouslykitty/pseuds/Anxiouslykitty
Summary: Ada really loves Christmas and wants Hecate to love it too.
Relationships: Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Series: Christmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2074266
Kudos: 6





	A Little Overexuberance

Hecate transferred into her quarters at the end of a long day and stopped abruptly. Her normally tidy and subdued room was covered in bright shiny lights and decorations. Every inch of her bedroom seemed to be decorated for Christmas. She had never seen so many decorations in such a small space before. She looked around rapidly to take in the whole room in shock.

Ada was standing in front of the fireplace when Hecate spun around. The bring excited smile on Ada’s face slipped away when she saw the look of shock on Hecate’s. Hecate’s mouth was hanging slightly open and her hands were clasped in tight fists. This was the look that Hecate had when one of the girls broke a rule or bothered her in the hallway. This was not a happy look and Ada’s heart sank. She had hoped that this would be a nice surprise for Hecate and now she was worried she had made a terrible mistake.

“I...I thought…” Ada stammered tears filling her eyes.

Hecate continued to look around the room in confusion. She had never been a fan of Christmas and had certainly never decorated her own room before. Ada was a great proponent for celebrating and all things that went into Christmas. Ada’s enthusiasm for things she loved is one of the things that Hecate loved about her. She loved the way that Ada got so involved in decorating the castle. Now in her room though it felt like too much. She was overwhelmed and she didn’t know what to do.

“Oh Hecate I’m sorry” Ada sputtered. “I shouldn’t have overstepped. I’ll take it all down.”

Ada turned away from Hecate and reached to begin taking down the decorations. Hecate reached out and grabbed Ada’s shoulder gently. Hecate knew that Ada was crying and she immediately felt bad. She gently pulled on Ada’s shoulder urging her to turn towards her. Ada reluctantly turned towards Hecate. 

The light from the fireplace mixed with the lights from the decorations and made Ada’s hair glow. Hecate couldn't help but think she looked more beautiful than normal. The one detraction from her beauty was the lines of tears down her cheeks that broke Hecate’s heart. She hadn’t meant her delayed reaction to cause Ada such grief. She should have known that even without responding she could hurt Ada’s feelings easily. Although Ada tried to act like she was fine with everything all the time Hecate knew that Ada was actually extremely sensitive. By not immediately responding in the positive to something Ada had wanted to be a positive experience, Hecate had caused Ada to doubt herself. 

“Ada, it’s beautiful” Hecate whispered.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done this without asking” Ada replied.

“No I’m sorry” Hecate began. “You caught me off guard and I didn’t respond well. I love the decorations. I’m just a bit overwhelmed.”

Ada reached up and placed a hand gently on Hecate’s face. She rubbed her thumb gently on Hecate’s cheek and smiled shyly. Hecate leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Ada’s lips. 

“I’m sorry I made you cry” Hecate whispered, hugging Ada close to her body.

Ada settled against Hecate’s chest and sighed. Hecate rubbed her back slowly and rested her cheek on top of Ada’s head.

“I’m sorry I overwhelmed you with my overexuberance,” Ada said quietly.

They stood wrapped together in the light of the fire and the decorations for a long time. Soaking up the warmth and acceptance of the love they had for each other. Maybe this year Christmas would be different.


End file.
